Full Circle
by Ianinna Fallenheart
Summary: Ginny Weasley comes full circle with her feelings for Harry Potter.


Ginny Weasley stared out of the Burrow's kitchen window. It was her brother Bill and Fleur Delacour's wedding day, and everything was perfect. The sun was smiling benevolently at the newlyweds, and the flowers were in full bloom.

She saw Fred twirl Hermione Granger around in a slow dance, and Ron was dancing with Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle. As much as Ginny disliked her, Fleur looked divine. Ginny had never seen anyone so radiant in her life. And Bill looked so happy with his bride in his arms. Even Ginny's parents looked delighted at the festivities: Mr. Weasley, trying hard to look dashing, had a rose clamped between his teeth while Mrs. Weasley was laughing heartily at her husband's antics.

Ginny smiled sadly to herself. One would think that all was right in the world just by looking at this scene. But, with a pang in her heart, Ginny knew that this was just a calm before the storm. She tried to shake the feeling of emptiness inside her. Voldemort was back terrorizing both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. Dumbledore was dead, and Hogwarts students weren't even sure if there was going to be a school to return to next fall. Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

Suddenly, as if the sky felt what was really inside Ginny's heart, rain started to pour. Several surprised shrieks were heard from the guests, and everyone quickly scampered to shelter. Ginny's eyes searched the crowd for someone in particular. As if on cue, Harry's stalwart figure stepped out of the shadows of the trees, just inches away from being drenched. He stared at the direction of the house; his green eyes bored straight into Ginny's brown ones. _It was too dark, he's too far away, _Ginny reasoned. _He couldn't see me from where he's standing, could he?_ Confused, Ginny held his gaze. Was she imagining things, or did Harry just nod at her? The next moment, he was gone.

Ginny felt tears sting her eyes. It was always like that with Harry—he was there one moment, gone the next. Absently, she picked up a hand towel and started wringing it.

"Ginny?" someone said behind her. Startled, Ginny dropped the towel and spun around quickly.

It was Hermione. "Is everything all right?"

"Huh? Oh, yes," Ginny fumbled. _God, what's happening to me?_ "Everything's fine."

Hermione picked up a platter of small sandwiches. "You disappeared from the party so suddenly," she said. "Fleur wondered if you didn't like it."

"No," Ginny said. "The party was great. I just." She picked up the towel again. "I just needed some alone time for a while. Too many people," she quickly explained. She then picked up a sandwich from the platter Hermione was holding and took a bite. "I was just about to get back to the garden when it poured."

Hermione almost imperceptibly cocked an eyebrow, but Ginny, knowing her too well, caught it. "Well, I have to bring this to the guests," Hermione said finally. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Ginny said. "In a bit."

She watched Hermione walk away. _She looks right at home._ Ginny mused, a small smile creeping on her face.

"What're you smiling about, now?" Ron's tall frame filled the doorway.

"Oh, nothing." Ginny waved a hand carelessly. "Just thinking about my future sister-in-law."

"But Fleur already _is_ your sister-in-law, you nutter," Ron commented. He opened the pantry and took out a bottle of pumpkin juice.

"You stupid git," Ginny muttered. "My _future_ sister-in-law," she said, this time loud enough for Ron to hear. "_Your_ future wife." At this, Ginny sauntered out of the kitchen, leaving her brother red-faced with his jaw on the floor and the juice bottle suspended in midair. "Close your mouth," Ginny called out without even bothering to look back. "It makes you look more of the idiot that you are."

_Mum must've enlarged the living room,_ Ginny thought, bewildered at the amount of people in the house. _There must be a thousand people here!_ Ginny knew she must have exaggerated the estimate, but there were really a lot of people inside the house, and surprisingly, it was not crowded.

Ginny nodded at some people she knew: Kingsley Shacklebolt was there, as well as Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. There were some of Bill's friends she recognized, and there was a contingent of strikingly attractive people Ginny tagged as Fleur's relatives. Ginny had started to head up to her room when she heard someone call.

"Hey, Gin, wait."

She knew who it was before she even turned to face him.

"Hey," was all Ginny could manage. Harry Potter's eyes were searching hers, and Ginny was afraid he could read her soul.

"Uh, maybe we could take a walk," Harry suggested.

The last thing Ginny wanted was to be alone with him. "Oh, okay. Has the rain eased off, then?"

Harry nodded, and he watched her make her way down the stairs.

He opened the back door for her, and he kept staring at her all the way out of the garden.

The rain was barely a drizzle now, and the garden looked fresh and peaceful. Ginny felt utterly uncomfortable. She started brushing off the invisible lint from her dress.

"You look fantastic, Gin," Harry said with a soft smile.

Ginny looked up. "Thanks. You look pretty good as well."

Harry pulled up a wooden bench from a nearby shed. He motioned Ginny to sit.

They sat, their fingertips lightly touching, and they both chose to ignore it.

At least, Ginny did. She didn't know about Harry, but she wanted to be anywhere but here. With anyone but him.

_How many times have I dreamed of seeing you, of being with you like this?_ Honestly, Ginny couldn't remember. She had dreamed of Harry Potter since she was eleven. But fate was especially nice to her a few months ago when Harry became her boyfriend. It was a glorious time—everything was bathed in sunshine. She was finally with the boy she loved.

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut. The happiness was short-lived. Just over a month ago, she had to let Harry go. She knew she had to, sooner or later. It was his destiny to fight Voldemort, after all.

She let him go willingly, but not without agony. For days on end, she thought about her choice. His choice. Seemed like they didn't have much to choose from, anyway. It just killed her to think that there might just be nothing for them in the end. Her mum thought Ginny was acting rather strange lately, but thankfully, Mrs. Weasley dismissed it as just stress because of the wedding. For the rest of the morning, Ginny succeeded at acting quite normally for the day's festivities. That was, until Harry arrived.

And though she wasn't the type to run away from her problems, she just wasn't ready to face Harry, not yet. She managed to avoid him all day, but here she was, beside him, with only the soft pitter-patter of rain echoing between them.

Ginny felt Harry's hand cover her own. She stared at their hands, then at Harry's face. But Harry looked straight ahead, as if he was seeing something beyond the gray horizon.

Suddenly, Ginny's pain and discomfort was replaced by a sense of serenity. She knew he let her go to protect her, but now, she understood that though Harry needed to do this on his own, he was still there for her. And he needed to know she was there for him.

Ginny knew that she'd be there, with him, beside him during the inevitable battle with Voldemort and his army. And she'd be there, fighting with him, for him, till the end.

Ginny shifted her hands so that their fingers intertwined. It was Harry's turn to look at their hands, then at her face. Ginny met his eyes and smiled.

There they were, lost in their own thoughts, in their own separate worlds, both of them staring at the horizon; but Ginny knew they were never apart, not really. He was very much a part of her as she was a part of him. She felt Harry's fingers clasp hers a little more tightly than before.

Now she knew what it was like to finally be complete.

_Disclaimer: _The Harry Potter series belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**Author's Notes: **Great thanks to **Alcarcalime **for the beta. Love you, Jess.


End file.
